


Take Me Away

by QuietBreeze



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones, Crossover, Dragons, Game of Thrones AU, Game of Thrones References, House Targaryen, Other, Prequel, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietBreeze/pseuds/QuietBreeze
Summary: A Targaryen prince is in a place he doesn't fully understand, but he has the one thing he needs to help him escape.--A prequel/teaser for my upcoming Voltron/Game of Thrones AU.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this while listening to 'Dance of Dragons' from the GoT soundtrack, and it was... an experience. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Also I have no idea when the full story will come out for this since I'm so busy, but I'm determined to start as soon as possible. I'm super excited about it. (Klance will be a major part of the storyline for the main fic, just as a side-note, hehe).

Onyx had an understanding in her yellow eyes that was unmatched.

As her enormous black body lumbered towards him, Keith reached a hand out and placed it on the side of her head, feeling rough scales under his palm. Even though he felt tiny as he stared up at her, feeling her warm breath rushing over him like some giant furnace, her bull-like horns pointing to the sky like weapons, he wasn’t frightened of her. They belonged to each other; they protected each other; he trusted her with his life.

There weren’t many people who could say that about a dragon. Only the Targaryens had that privilege – and he was one of the last, along with his sister, Daenerys.

He moved his hand across her scales down to her chin, using his fingers to scratch her there, and something about her rumbling growl made him guess she enjoyed it. He felt himself smiling, watching her wings rise, as if preparing for flight.

At that moment, Keith thought about flying – remembered how freeing it felt to be on her back, soaring through the clouds, going where no-one else could. The ground he walked on became meaningless once he left it. Those who hadn’t seen the sky – he felt sorry for them. It was a whole other world he wasn’t meant to see, but a dragon’s wings allowed him to.

There was a crunching sound as Onyx lowered herself to the ground, seeming to rest. She had just come back from a flight after all; Keith had come to greet her as soon as he’d seen her huge form approaching the cliffs, blocking out the sun. She was probably tired, but as he cocked his head to look at her wings, he saw that she was laying them out on the ground.

An invitation.

Keith looked into her eyes again, silently asking permission. She slowly blinked at him, eyelids sliding together and apart, most certainly her language for ‘yes’.

Excitement burning in his chest, he walked towards her outstretched wing. It was an enormous platform, four times his size, and he was able to cling to her hindquarters and swing his legs onto her wing with ease, before climbing carefully on her back. Once he was seated, he leaned forward and put two hands either side of her neck, stroking her, making sure she was all right.

A rumbling growl in response – a sign that she was content.

“Good girl,” he said softly. In the Valyrian tongue he knew only some of, he spoke one word: “Valahd.”

After a moment, she summoned a burst of energy and raced to the edge of the cliff. Keith licked his lips in anticipation, the excitement threatening to burst over the edges. Soon she was taking him away, dropping off the edge; the sharp wind whipped against Keith’s cheeks, ruffling his hair and cape. He might have screamed for joy if he hadn’t been so used to these moments with Onyx. He knew her so well; they were like two parts of the same being, after spending so many years together.

He held onto her with all his strength as she took him across the green land, over the shimmering seas, giving him fresh air and happiness without expecting anything else from him. If he could disappear to other worlds with her, he would. He would let Onyx take him beyond the horizon if she had enough energy for it. Westeros had beauty in it, but he had a duty here he didn’t have the passion to fulfil. He loved his older sister, and wanted to be there for her, to help her achieve the title she wanted more than anything.

But a part of Keith knew Westeros wasn’t where he, as an individual, was meant to be. Daenerys had been born here. Keith had been born somewhere else, and even he didn’t know where that was.

He wanted to explore with his dragon – find out where he came from, and learn more about himself. For now, Onyx would take him on circuits around these cliffs, where he would often turn and see Dragonstone in the distance. Then, they would return there, for it was his duty to stand beside his sister, represent their house, and support her claim no matter what the cost.

He was happy to do that for her. They were family. But when would he have time to do something for _him_?

When Onyx came back for the landing, Keith felt refreshed, despite the thoughts invading his head. He slowly slid off her back and pressed his feet to the ground, right hand stroking her side as he strode towards her head.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he stopped directly beside her yellow eye, which locked onto him intensely. He rested his forehead affectionately against her scales for a moment, taking her in. She grumbled in reply; in approval, he hoped. Then he began to step away in the direction of the castle, which sat on the highest hill above him.

Onyx rose her wings, ready to fly away again, as she always did. He gave her a farewell smile, watching her as long as he could before she slid off the cliff and disappeared. Her shadow against the ocean was the last thing he saw of her before she was gone completely.

He knew he didn’t need to be worried, but he still made a silent prayer whenever his dragon went away, just in case.

_Don’t forget about me. Come back. _


End file.
